one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
ONE MINUTE MELEE SEASON III: Cerberus X Nathan Drake
Description 2 Fighters! No Research! 60 Seconds! Move over Lara Croft; a new treasure hunter has arrived to rival Nathan's combat ability! Which Treasure seeking dude will get the riches? Interlude 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! 1! MINUTE! MELEE!!! PRESS START! SELECT YOUR CHARACTER! (PLAYER ONE CHOOSES Cerberus.) (PLAYER TWO CHOOSES Nathan Drake.) LET'S ROCK? Alrighty! / Uh, one sec... (Alrighty! selected.) Beginning (Cues Scarlett～スカーレット～ OST: Fake&Genuine article) As Cerberus & Pit (No, not THAT Pit.) were in the middle of Madagascar, they were in the search for an ancient treasure beyond their riches. Little did they know, another group was on the hunt as well... Cerberus: (Translated from Japanese.) Hey, Pit. Pit: (Translated from Japanese.) Yeah? We've been searching this place for days. Nothing is coming up. Cerberus: (Translated from Japanese.) Goddamn... Well, let's take a break for the night. Maybe that treasure might pop out somehow... Pit nodded, but another duo, Nathan Drake, and Victor "Sully" Sullivan were not too far behind. They had all the gear needed, and were very close. Nathan Drake: Oi, Sully. I see some bodies. Sully: Just leave them, Nathan. There is no way they'll make it with our enemies at large. But before the two could walk, Cerberus pointed his gun at Nathan without question. (Cues うたてめぐり - OST: 荒神) Cerberus: (Translated from Japanese.) If you're trying to seek our treasure, you're DEAD! Nathan: Sully, do you know any Japanese? Cerberus then changed his aim, and shot Sully, killing him. Pissed, Nathan Drake got his weapons ready. Nathan Drake: Jesus! You want Drake time, foreigner? You should've asked! Cerberus: (Translated from Japanese.) Bring it! Pit, leave this to me! As Pit woke up, he got out of the way as the two prepared for treasure hunting... The Fight ENTER THE HEAT OF BATTLE... FIGHT! 59.9-50.6: The brawl began as Nathan punched Cerberus in the cheek, then the latter punched him in the Six Pack. Nathan felt quite a hit. Cerberus then beat Drake to the point of him predicting Nathan's evasion skills. He decided to pull out his , and shot him in the side. 49.6-46.7: Cerberus: (Translated from Japanese.) OW! What the hell was that?! 46.3-41.1: Nathan Drake: Sorry, dude. Don't understand. But it's Drake Time now, dude! 38.7-27.5: As Drake ducked from a punch, Cerberus kicked him in the face, all while breaking Drake's neck. As Drake was trying to fix himself, things got much worse as Cerberus was in the air, firing energy shots, burning Drake in the process. As Drake was pulling out his AK-47, Cerberus fired again. This time, it forced Drake's rifle out of his hand. 25.1-13.9: As Nathan Drake was picking up his rifle, he ran to find cover to protect himself from further assault. He found it in the form of a cliff wall that he went to the other side. He opened fire, and Cerberus was forced to take the hit. Cerberus ran to Drake, and tried to beat up Drake, and then he slashed him vertically, sending him to exposing territory. 11.3-0.1: As the two go for one last bout, Nathan had the advantage at first, until Cerberus used his Destruction Chaos to force Drake to the ground. (うたてめぐり - OST: 荒神 Ends.) He was unable to get up, and by the time Cerberus arrived, the fight ceased after a Shot to the head... BANG! K.O.! Cerberus eventually found Pit, and piled up the dead Drake, with Sully, then they simply continued with their hunt for treasure... Results/Credits (Cues Chaos Code OST - 32 - Open Flame (Reprise) (Cerberus Ending)) THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... CERBERUS! Epilogue (Cues Shadow of the Colossus OST - Demise of the Ritual (Extended)) ???: It's time... Ready Kiryu? (Kiryu roars.) ???: Good. Hack a copy of LittleBIGPlanet 3 for the PS4, and shut it down. The procedure stands thus: You will be an item to use by the player, and he'll have to prove Sackboy TRULY is a god. Otherwise, his PS4 will become a brick. Good Luck, giant mech... Cerberus is from CHAOS CODE, owned by FK DIGITAL. Nathan Drake is from UNCHARTED, owned by SCEA/NAUGHTY DOG. Fake&Genuine article Is from Scarlett～スカーレット～, owned by NekonekoSoft. 荒神 Is from うたてめぐり, owned by FLAT. Open Flame (Reprise) is from CHAOS CODE, owned by FK DIGITAL. Demise of the Ritual is from SHADOW OF THE COLLOSUS, owned by SCE JAPAN Studio/Team ICO. Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Heroes Category:Gun Fights Category:Physical Combat Category:'East vs West' themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:BMHKain